This invention relates to improvements in sheaths for knives and the like and more particularly to a knife sheath incorporating improved means for pivoting the sheath by the weight of the knife handle.
While there are many conventional sheaths such as those described in U.S Pat. Nos. 4,211,003, 4,726,498, or 4,856,192 and including the pending patent application Ser. No. 07/468,886 for "HARNESS KNIFE QUICK RELEASE" by the present co-inventors, none of these conventional sheaths are suitable for holding, protecting and securing a knife therein while allowing a quick-release in an inverted position and yet allow the sheath to swivel to an upright position for convenient re-insertion of the knife.